A blissful night
by TouhouPairings
Summary: A sequel to my Yukari/Reimu short fic named "A trivial phrase" as I got told that I should really continue it  Through MSN that is . I wrote the first 1/3 of it a few days ago and got a writer's block. A Yukari/Reimu fanfic, takes after "A trivial phrase"


Tried out a new way of writing (first person view). This is a sequel to my Yukari/Reimu short fic: "A trivial phrase"; it takes just after its prequel. I planned to finsih this about 2 days. Yes, it has typos, and it will be fixed. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

"Yukari?"

"Yes Reimu?"

"I love you too"

"I know" And with that she left. I couldn't help but sigh and look down at the futon I shared with Yukari this night... I felt a hole in my heart when I saw her leave like she always does. As if nothing had ever happened last night. I couldn't bring myself to sleep the rest of the night. I finally decided to stand up when the first sunrays of the morning lightened the room through the paper doors and windows. I stashed away the futon in the closet and took out a set of my clean uniform and proceeded to remove my clothes and put on those red clothes.

I walked outside, taking my sweeping broom on the way, gave a last small sigh, and began to sweep the stone path in front of my shrine. I spaced out for a second, my mind went blank. I shook my head, but I couldn't concentrate. Those words still bounced inside my head...

"Well then... Reimu... I love you."

My heart began to flutter, and I could feel getting hotter and hotter. This kept on for several hours, until it was twilight. I headed back inside, my stomach grumbling. I went to the restroom to wash my hands and face, when I saw my reflection on that mirror... On that mirror Yukari once gave me from the outside world.

My face was bright red

I tried to cool off my face by splashing with cold water. It worked, but only for a second. Trying to distract myself, I headed to the kitchen and served myself a bowl of rice and brewed green tea. I poured the hot tea, and placed my bowl, teacup, teapot and my pair of _ohashi _in a tray. I sighed, closing my eyes, I headed to the living room, instinclty knowing where it was already, I placed down the tray on the table and kneeled down. I took the teacup, placed my lips on it and took a sip of my tea. I could finally relax...

"May I join you for dinner?"

My eyes suddenly opened, and I tried to get a breath but instead choked myself with the tea. I placed the tea cup on the table and coughed, holding my neck

"Y-yukari!" I spoke between wheezes "W-what're you doing here? And when did you get here?"

"Just now" I saw her giggling at my choking "Why, I can't visit my beloved shrine maiden?"

I backed away a little... I couldn't say no to that... "Yukari, please, leave" I looked away. I couldn't look at her in the face

"Why should I?" I closed my eyes, still looking away, but I knew she was getting closer

"I'm tired, I couldn't sleep last night"

"So am I, I woke up early this morning" She was getting closer and closer. I felt my body burning up, and my heart going crazy

"Yukar-" I opened my eyes. Her face was less then a couple of inches away from mine, her beautiful violet eyes stared at mine

"Yes?" Her deep voice made its way into my ears, making me feel hotter inside. She held me by the wrists with strength. It hurt. I looked and tried to shook her off

"Why won't you look at me? Do you dislike me?" She asked me

I suddenly grew furious at her. After the time we spent yesterday... After the thins she told me, and what I told her... How dare she say such things!

"Are you so old that you forgot what we went through yesterda-!"

I lost my strength. Her grip on me tightened. Her soft lips went at full speed and crashed with mine. A blissful feeling took over my body... As if the heat in my body disappeared for a second, another second later my heart froze, and in the next one the warmth slowly thaw it and give it a pleasent feeling. I felt her tongue go inside my mouth. My mind went blank and I felt airheaded. I fell back on my back, and Yukari fell with me, without separating our lips. I wouldn't even had thought of fighting back. I could feel the heat getting more and more intense, burning up my body. Even if her grip hurt, and my body was burning, I didn't want it to stop...

But it did

Yukari leaned back, separating our lips. She was sitting over me. I panted to get some air and took a glimpse of her face. She was as calm as ever... Not flustered, not happy, not sad... That typical, expresionless face of hers. Over all that bliss, it began to annoy me again

"Reimu... Why're you angry?"

I... wanted to slap her, give her a barrage of danmaku... But I couldn't even move an inch.

"You're... you're always like this! You act cool, as if nothing had ever happened! As if nothing had changed! As if you never said those words you told me last night... Or as if I had never said those words last night... You... You always act like you know everything!"

"But... if nothing had happened yesterday... I wouldn't be doing this..."

I felt her cold hand touch my leg. I couldn't help but to wince. She caressed my body with those hands.

"And I do not know why you're letting me do this..."

I... felt my heart break. I couldn't bare to look at those violet eyes again

"Why are you letting me do this, Reimu?"

"You... said it yourself... If nothing had happenned last night... I wouldn't let you do this..."

I saw Yukari giving me a smile... Not her usual, complex smile, but a warm one. I couldn't help but to smile back at her. She took a grip on me again... but this time, I was able to hold her as well, taking and receiving a grip on our entwined fingers.

"So, what are we going to have tomorrow for breakfast?" She asked me rather happily

"So, you're deciding to stay until the end this time, gap hag?" I smiled at her again

"I've made Ran worry over me a thousand times. On more time wouldn't hurt anyone" she smiled back and leaned back down, kissing my lips, under the veil of the white moon of that blissful night


End file.
